


Love is a sweet poison, but it will kill you all the same

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Jane ainda estava quente, mesmo após o seu coração ter parado de bater.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love is a sweet poison, but it will kill you all the same

Jane ainda estava quente, mesmo após o seu coração ter parado de bater. 

E havia lágrimas no rosto da mulher, da irmã, que lhe deu o veneno. Na manhã Cersei vai gritar por guardas, dizendo que ela encontrou sua irmã morta ao acordar, mas agora ela segura o corpo ainda quente e a beija uma última vez. Pretendendo ficar com seus lábios contra os de sua irmã até que estes estivessem frios.

Aquela tinha sido uma morte necessária, mas não uma que Cersei executou feliz. Cersei o evitou fazer por anos, esperando que a profecia estivesse errada, que ela não morreria por causa de sua gêmea, daquela que era mais próxima dela do que qualquer um. 

Afinal era Jane que a amava mais do que qualquer um. Jane que havia enfrentado até seu pai o poderoso Tywin Lannister ao dizer para todos que não tinha interesse nenhum em se casar, que tudo que ela queria era servir de dama de companhia para Cersei. Para ficar ao seu lado, a protegê-la, fazer sua vida menos miserável. 

Exceto nas vezes quando elas estavam sozinhas em que Jane falava de fugir, de deixar Westeros e o mundo inteiro para trás. 

Mas todo o resto que a bruxa tinha dito havia se realizado. E ela amava Jane mas não mais do que ela amava viver, não mais do que ela amava a coroa em sua cabeça. 

Então ela deu o veneno e ficou parada enquanto Jane indicava que ela não conseguia respirar. Jane que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo e quem havia sido responsável por aquilo. 

Jane que um dia iria causar sua morte. Jane que disse muitas vezes que ela morreria por ela. Jane que morreu. 

Jane que foi beijada uma última vez por ela. 

Na manhã há gritos, mas estes pertencem ao guarda que acha as gêmeas Lannister na cama juntas, seus corações parados e seus lábios frios. 


End file.
